With the rapid development of touch screen technology, electronic equipment using a touch screen has been widely used. Touch screens are mainly classified into a pressure sensing touch screen, a resistive touch screen, a capacitive touch screen, an infrared touch screen, a surface acoustic wave touch screen, and the like. Among these touch screens, the capacitive touch screen is generally the most widely used touch screen.
The capacitive touch screen includes transversal and longitudinal electrode arrays made from Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). The transversal and longitudinal electrode arrays constitute a plurality of test points uniformly distributed on the screen surface. Because self-capacitance can be generated between adjacent electrodes, single-point touch detection can be realized via collecting changes of self-capacitance values of the test points by self-capacitance scanning. In addition, because mutual capacitance can also be generated between adjacent electrodes, multi-point touch detection can be realized via collecting changes of mutual capacitance values of the test points by mutual capacitance scanning.